


Ah Aram...

by MissAmande



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: M/M, surprise
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Aram reçoit une visite inattendue dans son appartement.
Relationships: Aram Mojtabai/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Ah Aram...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/gifts).



> Et voilà ton deuxième cadeau Lunachou ! ❤️ J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Encore un bon anniversaire ! ❤️

Monsieur Reddington avait disparu et Aram se surprit à attendre son arrivée au bureau de poste. Depuis l’épisode avec Anslo Garrick Red n’avait plus donné signe de vie et l’agent du FBI s’inquiétait pour lui. Une enquête avait été ouverte au sein de leur unité et tout le monde se regardait en chien de faïence, l’ambiance était lourde et Aram n’avait qu’une seule envie : rentrer chez lui. Donald était à cran, Malik n’arrêtait pas de le regarder bizarrement et Liz ne cessait de faire les cents pas ce qui était extrêmement stressant.

A la pause du midi, le jeune homme prétexta une gastro et retourna à son appartement, l’esprit embué par l’inquiétude et le malaise. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir Raymond Reddington dans son salon, sirotant un thé confortablement installé dans son canapé.

\- _Ah ! Aram !_ S’exclama-t-il joyeusement.

\- _Monsieur Reddington ?! Mais qu’est-ce que vous faîtes là ?_

Le criminel reposa tranquillement sa tasse sur la table et se leva en réajustant son veston sans quitter des yeux le garçon qui dansait d’un pied sur l’autre dans l’entrée de la cuisine.

\- _Enfin je veux dire… ce n’est pas que vous n’êtes pas le bienvenu ! Non bien au contraire ! C’est juste que… vous voyez vous avez disparu pendant plusieurs jours et… je me suis inquiété parce que je vous apprécie et que Dembe aussi vous cherchait parce qu’il s’inquiétait et…_

 _\- Aram !_ Interrompit le criminel en posant une main sur la joue de l’agent.

Comment était-il arrivé là ? Il ne l’avait pas vu bougé ! Il était vraiment fort ce Reddington !

\- _Tout ça pour dire que j’étais juste surpris de vous voir chez moi…_ Souffla-t-il en fixant les yeux bleus de Red.

Il avait vraiment de beaux yeux, un bleu si pur qu’il était presque transparent. Il pourrait facilement se perdre dans ces prunelles, d’ailleurs c’était ce qu’il se passait, il était captivé par l’intensité de ce regard. Est-ce que c’était de l’inquiétude qu’il y voyait ? Est-ce que Reddington s’inquiétait pour lui ? Si oui, pourquoi ? Et la main sur sa joue était vraiment douce, sa chaleur réconfortant et Aram eut envie de s’appuyer un peu plus contre elle. D’où venaient toutes ces pensées ? Il n’avait jamais rien ressenti pour un homme, jusqu’à maintenant il se considérait comme hétérosexuel bien qu’il n’ait pas beaucoup d’expérience avec la gente féminine. D’ailleurs Red aussi l’était ! Il enchaînait les conquêtes !

\- _Ah Aram…_ Chuchota Red. _J’étais venu voir comment vous alliez._

_\- Euh… je vais bien mais pourquoi…_

_\- Vous avez tué un homme Aram et ce n’est pas facile de vivre avec cette culpabilité. Sachez que si vous avez besoin d’en parler ou de passer du temps à jouer aux échecs ou aux cartes…_

_\- Merci !_ Coupa Aram. _Merci beaucoup !_

Le sourire qu’afficha Raymond était le plus beau qu’Aram n’ait jamais vu, il était si sincère que les larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux. Les deux hommes s’assirent dans le sofa et passèrent le reste de la journée à discuter, à rire et le soir venu, le jeune homme leur prépara un repas avant d’inviter ce dangereux individu à passer la nuit chez lui. Et c’est ainsi qu’agent et criminel entamèrent une magnifique relation, pleine de tendresse et d’amour.


End file.
